heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-14 Career Choices
Ah. Cell phones. Such a lovely piece of technology. They make it so easy to stay in touch with people. And thankfully even the cheapest of cheap cells have text capabilties which means Rogue can use her's to send a quick note to one of the members of the team she just joined. 'dom - want 2 hang out? could use a cup of coffee or something...' The address of a coffee shop in Brooklyn is given as well. Now it's a matter of if Domino will come by or if Rogue will be partaking in a mocha alone. It can be easy to forget the age of some of these new recruits (even more so when exact numbers aren't given.) The text goes through, Domino checking it once she's able to. There is perhaps the slightest of sighs, muttering "Least she didn't use an emoticon." With the address included in the message she checks it over, checks the time, and adjusts her plans accordingly. Not that there's any pressing business today. If she's not busy killing people then she's busy killing time. Rather than doing things the easy way she parks a bit further out from the place in question, walking the last stretch with hands pushed deep into pockets. Finding you isn't much of a problem, the hair sort of gives you away. A seat is claimed across from you, the merc's posture far from being proper. "Was wondering how long it would take you before contacting me on the side." "Ah had some things Ah needed to sort out, first," Rogue says as means of an apology as well as an explanation, her eyes holding easily to Dom's when she's joined. "Ah am not exactly sure what Ah got mahself into and..." A grimace is given, a sheepish grin that looks so pained it might be comical, "... Ah thought Ah could use some advice." She passes over a menu to the other woman, her own still set before her. "Ah do hope you've been well." It might seem odd how Domino gives a small nod of understanding toward you well before you're done saying your piece. The menu is accepted with an absent motion, paging it open without letting her own attention waver from you any. Perhaps you're being studied, already. "Yeah, because good luck trying to have any meaningful conversation with Wade," she starts in with a light smirk. "Yeah..well enough. Been a few days now since I was last shot. Things are looking better all the time, right?" The menu can only be given so much attention at the moment, she has a very good feeling that she knows what this meeting is all about. Half-gloved fingers knit together in front of her, pasty white skin and shiny black nails offering striking contrast. "You're wondering if you fit into this group. Right? Wondering where your place might be, what might be expected of you, and whether you've got what it takes for this line of work. I know you're new to this, it can be a bit jarring. So, three good points to start with. The group's energy is more like a frathouse, things will be violent, and we aren't all a bunch of heartless killers with no emotions. Learn to stand your ground, have a strong constitution, and if you can, believe in what you're doing." Rogue listens intently while Domino speaks, trying so very hard to gain some sort of insight from her at the same time she nods, the gesture being given in regards to her answer as to how she has been. "Ah already left a group because Ah couldn't see things the way they do," she explains, her voice lowered so not to gain the attention of those who might be sitting close enough to hear. Her own gloved hands have been settled on the table but slide off and onto her lap, the way she now fidgets hidden. "And Ah won't hesitate in leavin' this one if Ah need to." The waitress comes up, dressed in a pink uniform to match the kitchy 50's theme, pad and pen in hand. "Ah'll have a mocha and whatever y'all have for pie here," she requests. The waitress writes that down and then turns to the other woman, brow raised. "Coffee, black." Pause. "And some chicken poppers." What the hey, today calls for something that's spent time being fried. Domino still looks somewhat distracted as she folds the menu and hands it over, waiting to say anything further until some semblance of privacy has returned to the table. A second later and her posture is resumed, hunched forward slightly but with her forearms folded together this time to put some weight onto her elbows. "You looked lost back there, kiddo. In this line of work, people have to be able to trust one another, rely on our partners. No one likes wasting time, so let's figure this thing out for you." There's a momentary pause as Dom claims a long breath, sorting her own thoughts. Most of this information should be fairly obvious, especially given Deadpool's presentation on that intro meeting. Sometimes a person just needs to be up front and honest. "We find work. At no point do we -have- to do a job until we agree to one, and its terms. We do the job. We get paid. These kinds of jobs can be anything from acting as bodyguards to smuggling to following a hit on another person or group. Wade doesn't understand what subtlety is, hence him standing around and showing off all of his toys." Another quick pause follows, eyeing someone out of the corner of her vision as they walk past the table. "He might not have any moral hangups, but we're not all like that. If I don't agree with a job, I don't do it. You're welcome to do the same, just understand what your partners are getting involved with." The mere mention of Wade gets Rogue to snort, something about him causing her to exhale explosively just by being mentioned. "Yes. Well Ah hope he'll be alright with mah not getting involved in anything... violent. Ah'm not a killer. Ah refuse to be like the folks Ah jus' left." There's a light grin when she adds, "But Ah ain't afraid to throw down with him if he tries to make me change my mind." The waitress has been standing there the entire time and abruptly turns to place the orders. Best not to ask. There's a slow turn of attention back to the waitress, dark brows raised slightly. "Was wondering if I'd have to remind her where the coffee is around here." Next it's Domino's turn to seek more information. "Which other group was this?" How is it that a woman who doesn't believe in killing gets herself involved with -two- different groups that aren't afraid of it? So long as the up front and honest direction is continuing, she admits "If you want my opinion, you're not cut out for this kind of work. You're one of those 'good at heart' people, they have a lot more trouble fitting in." Speaking from some amount of personal experience... "I'm not going to say that I want you to pick up and walk on the rest of us, but if you can't handle it then it's best for everyone if we find out now rather than during a critical moment. Things will get ugly. They always do. But we look out for each other, like a family unit." Even so, Wade's going to kill her if he finds out you left the team because of her. "Well... yeah, Ah see what ya mean. Ah jus... it's hard to explain, really. Ah..." The view outside of the window is taken in, it giving Rogue a bit of time to think. "Ya ever think ya know yer goin' to feel about something only to realize ya were wrong or had a change of heart or something?" It's an awkward situation and one Rogue doesn't know how to put into words, it leaving her to feel... dumb. A tiny smile takes shape upon Domino's formerly serious expression. "All the time, kiddo. If you still have the option to change your mind then don't forget about it. Not all of us have that chance." Leaning back into her seat, she continues. "It's demanding work, but it is rewarding. Sometimes, yeah, you really question what it is that you're doing. But, sometimes, you feel like you're making the world slightly better overall." It sounds like Domino might be on the same page she's on, or at least is enough so that it simplifies things. Means Rogue doesn't need to flounder to try and explain how she feels on the subject. "So..." Needing to lighten the mood a bit to keep herself from worrying too much, Rogue tries to guide them onto a different topic of conversation, "... tell me more about that Wade. What is he like when he isn't being... weird?" A question like that just has to be answered with a laugh, Domino quickly replying by saying "Dead! Really though, the guy's a few colors shy of a rainbow. I only know so much of him, but the way the good Doc pumped him full of lead? He regenerates like most people metabolize their lunch. Something about it has not been the most forgiving to his mental stability. There's times where it seems like he's got your back, others when he turns on you in an instant, sometimes for no apparent reason. His moral compass isn't all there because -he- isn't all there. Still scary good at what he does, though. And fun to drink with." What Rogue gets out of that is that Wade is a healer, good to have on your six and is crazy. And not necessarily in that order. Still, it's all information that's good to know even if she does wind up wishing the one who is going to be leading them is insane. "He does sound like a good guy," Rogue eventually says, trying to be nice. Domino smiles a little in turn, "For whatever reason I keep ending back around the guy. We do have some history." Not the best kind of history, but it still counts for something. "Don't worry, Rogue. You'll find your own path soon enough. Just--" (Are you really going to do this, Dom? Yeah..yeah, I am.) "If you ever need something, give my number a try. Maybe luck will favor you for a time." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs